The Party
by gossipghost
Summary: Mitchell and Dennis have slight tension after sharing (several) kisses at a party.
"It was nothing. You're overthinking it." Mitchell says talking to himself in the mirror.

He stands with his hands pressed tightly on the porcelain of the sink in front of him. Mitchell sighs lightly turning on the cold water, splashing some of it onto his face. He looks at his reflection in the mirror, the water beading off his face.

Leaving the bathroom he can hear the light thump of music. "I guess the game is over." He says under his breath as he climbs the stairs. A few people walk past him and he exits the basement but he doesn't notice.

Mitchell scans the room to see people dancing and drinking. A few stragglers in the kitchen talk next to the alcohol, ready to refill at any moment. He settles on going outside, deeming it to be the safest place to avoid people. To avoid Dennis.

He opens the sliding door letting the brisk night air hit his face. It isn't long before he finds himself sitting at the edge of the dock looking out on the water. He watches the waves ripple over the moon's reflection.

"It kinda makes it looks cheese doesn't it."

Mitchell turns his head to see Dennis standing behind him. "Mind if I sit."

"No go ahead." Mitchell says sliding over a bit.

"It's a little cold out." Dennis says pulling his arms into himself.

"Here." Mitchel slides his jacket off his shoulders, handing it to Dennis.

"No, no."

"No, I insist. Take it."

Mitchell leans back resting on his arms, taking in the view.

Dennis looks at him taking in little details about him that he never notices before. The size of his ears. The way his sleeves end at just the right place to reveal his physique, toned but not overly so. He notices the way that his chest rises and falls slightly with each breath. Dennis suddenly finds his eyes drifting lower and lower as he continues to stare.

"What?"

Dennis jumps slightly, trying to look anywhere but his crotch. "Nothing. I was...just looking at your shirt."

"My sister gave it me. It's from some fancy store she stopped by on her last vacation."

Dennis nods pretending to hear what he was saying. He can barely hear anything over the sound of his blood pumping in his ears.

 _Why is this happening? Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?_ He asks himself.

"You okay?" Mitchell asks his head cocking slightly so he can veer into Dennis' line of sight.

"Yeah, I'm just...a little out of it. I guess I drank more than I thought."

Mitchell gives him a smile. "I didn't think anyone would've found me out here. They all seemed to be so engrossed in themselves to notice me slipping out."

"I noticed." Dennis murmurs.

Dennis tries to avert his gaze but can feel Mitchell's eyes on him. It reminded him of those moments in animal documentaries when the prey knew it was being pursued. Waiting for the perfect moment to escape.

He would given anything in this moment to escape. To run away from this moment but deep down he knew he didn't want to. If anything, this was all he wanted. To have this conversation. To be sharing this moment with someone else. For that person to be Mitchell.

Mitchell stands up, stretching his arms to the night sky. Dennis sees a hand shift into his field of vision. He looks at it apprehensive.

"I figure we've got about five more minutes before they notice we're missing." Mitchell says with a smile.

Their hands interlock as Dennis is hoisted to his feet. He grips the jacket around his shoulders again.

"Oh," he slides the Jean fabric off his shoulder handing it back to Mitchell. "I forgot."

"You keep it. Looks better on you anyway."

Mitchell puts the jacket back over Dennis' shoulders. He turns back to the house.

Dennis runs his fingers over the buttons.

"You comin?"

He let the question linger for a moment before running to catch up. They walk in silence for a moment until they reach the basement door.

"We never talked about it. You know...the…"

"I'd hardly call it a kiss. It was making out front of a group of people. It hardly qualifies as anything really."

Dennis tries not to seem disappointed as he folds his arms in.

"But I liked it." Mitchell turns to look at him. "It wasn't optimal but it was nice."

Dennis can feel his chest tighten as Mitchell closes the space between them. He stops just inches away from Dennis' lips, their foreheads pressed against one another.

"We can try again. Maybe this time it'll be right."

Mitchell eases in.

The door slides open to reveal a very intoxicated Grace.

"There you are! I found em. They were just outside!" She calls back to the others. "What are you guys doing out here...alone...together?"

"Just enjoying the night air."

Grace wanders inside already bored with the conversation. Mitchell follows behind leaving Dennis alone with his thoughts.

Dennis sighs into the air. "I don't know what I expected." His phone buzzes.

 _Mitchell: let's hang out this week_


End file.
